


A Good Little Toy

by Obsidian_Tear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cum Play, Domination, Don't look at me like that, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, I am a full on sinner and I am not ashamed, Masturbation, Spanking, mild bondage, mild exhibitionism, oh boy, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Tear/pseuds/Obsidian_Tear
Summary: “I was thinking… about mixing things up a bit.”He finally moved from the crook of your neck to look you in the eyes, curious. “In what way?”“I… want you to use me…” Your face heated up as he cocked his head to the side, as if not making sense of your request. “Like… well… like a sex toy.”
Relationships: Embo/F!Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Good Little Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted to my Tumblr, but I decided to post it here as well. I hope you enjoy

You were always amazed by how nice Embo’s apartment was; the quality of this apartment building far surpassed those in the surrounding areas. Sure, it was still in the Underworld of Coruscant, and sure, the neighborhood wasn’t entirely safe… but this place was expensive. It was designed for scum with money, as your best friend always teased. And though you knew Embo was not ‘rich’ per se, he did seem to have access to more money than you were used to.

He kept the place immaculate, which you were sure was difficult given that he wasn’t around all that often. There was no dust, nor grime, to be seen; the large, panoramic (and blaster proof) windows surrounding the outer wall of the living area were freakishly streak-free. 

You eased into one of the chair in his living area, staring out the window. The lights of nearby bars and restaurants twinkled in the dark, and the quiet rush of speeders filled the otherwise silent night. It was a lovely view, you had to admit.

The ventilation system kicked on, and you turned to watch as the oxygen and humidity monitors on the wall near the front door lit up. Embo was close. Your pulse quickened and you grew a little light-headed as the oxygen levels increased; this sensation would pass, though it was always unpleasant at first.

The door behind you slid open with a quiet woosh, and you stood and turned to watch as Embo slowly entered. He dropped the bag from off his shoulder, and wordlessly removed his hat and boots, setting them near the front door. He glanced up, his gaze finding yours, and the corners of his eyes crinkled up with a smile. 

“Good evening, dear.” He purred as he ran a hand over bandages on his left arm; otherwise, he looked to be in top shape. “I will be with you shortly.”

You smiled. “Of course. Take your time.”

He disappeared into his bedroom, and the sonic shower whined to life. You waited with baited breath, idly pacing around the room; he had a holovision and a large bookcase, but your mind was elsewhere - mainly, his cock and his voracious appetite for your body. You chewed on your thumb as your panties dampened.

He exited the refresher, wearing only a pair of undergarments, before sitting down in a chair. He gestured for you to approach, and you obliged, climbing into his lap; a large hand went to your lower back, while the other went to your thigh.

“How are you?” He hummed as he gingerly rubbed a thumb along your inner thigh - indicative of his desires, but still tender about it. You smiled.

“Better than you are. What happened?” You inquired as you gingerly traced over the long, scabbed gash on his arm with your index finger. He let out a huff and shook his head.

“My target fought back… but I am fine. I swear it.” Embo shifted to remove his mask, and set it on the side table beside you. You smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his wound. His hand slowly snaked down your back and rounded the curvature of your ass cheek. He gave it a good-natured squeeze.

“Someone’s feeling frisky.” You chuckled as moved his hand to allow you to sit straight once more. He pressed a ghost of a kiss to the shell of your ear.

“I cannot help it. You do these things to me.” The hand on your thigh crept down between your legs, brushing against your pussy. You let out a small whine at the touch, which drew a small, breathy chuckle from between his lips. You wrapped your hand around his wrist, pulling his hand closer and holding it steady against your pussy. You rocked your hips, savoring the friction. “Besides, you are not one to talk.”

“I get excited when I think of you.” You admitted, earning a pleased rumble from deep within his chest. 

“Good.” Embo pulled his hand from your grasp and moved to unbutton your pants; you stopped him before he could get too far, though, earning you a cute, confused grunt. 

“I was thinking… about mixing things up a bit.” 

He finally moved from the crook of your neck to look you in the eyes, curious. “In what way?”

“I… want you to use me…” Your face heated up as he cocked his head to the side, as if not making sense of your request. “Like… well… like a sex toy.”

Embo paused for a moment, looking out at the large window nearby. “I am not opposed to it… but that is not typical of my disposition. I worry I would be… inauthentic.”

“Well… we can try and if it’s too much, we can stop.” You assured him, a hand to his cheek. He hummed lowly, before nodding. 

“Alright. What is our safe word?”

“Jogan.” 

“And if you cannot speak?” 

“Three knocks.” You smiled as he stroked your cheek; like that, his gaze darkened and his smile grew dangerous. His hands gripped your legs tight, possessive and yearning.

“Good girl. Get on your knees.” Embo growled as you slid off his lap to position yourself between his legs; he hooked his fingers around the band of his undergarments, and slid them off, revealing his half-hard cock. 

You reached out and wrapped your hand around it, giving it a slow, languid pump. Though his was not the only cock you had taken, it was certainly the most memorable; it was long, inhumanly so, and decorated with nodes and ridges that hit your g-spot perfectly with every thrust. It was searingly hot in your hand as you stroked him further and faster. 

He leaned back to watch you, like a king lording over his domain; this smug possession was not something you were used to, but goddamn if it didn’t make your panties further dampen. His browridge quirked as you leaned forward to press a kiss to the head of his cock; when this didn’t elicit a response, you ducked down to lick a long, wet stripe from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. He inhaled sharply at this, and cursed in his mother tongue.

“You like that?” You licked your lips, before leaning down to repeat the action; a low, primal rumble sounded deep from within him.

“Yes, princess… I do.” The pet name pleased you immensely, and you showed your appreciation by lapping at his cock. Embo cursed again, his voice deeper, huskier. “You and your wicked tongue will be the end of me.”

“I hope not.” You smiled, parting your lips to accept the head of his cock into your mouth. You suckled softly, holding his gaze; his eyes were bright with lust, and this emboldened you. You took him deeper into your mouth, though not all the way. It was damn near impossible to take him all the way in without choking, and though you were not opposed to this, you wanted to save your throat. There was no reason to rush this.

You bobbed your head, easing him in and out while a hand eagerly stroked the length you didn’t get inside. He purred, pretty damned pleased with himself, as you pulled away to catch your breath. He shifted to the edge of the chair and tangled a hand in your hair.

“Open wide, princess.” Embo commanded, and you did; he held your head steady as he fucked into your mouth, slow at first before quickly picking up his speed. The noises leaving your lips were an unholy mix of gags, moans, and cries; this only seemed to spurn him on further, and soon his pace was blinding. He would pull out briefly to allow you to breathe, before continuing his onslaught. All you could feel was the fiery heat of his cock burning in your throat as spots danced in your vision.

Finally, he pulled away, and with a few rough pumps came all over your face. His cum was just as hot as his cock, and being showered in it made your nipples pebble. He basked in the effervescence of orgasm, before directing you to stand. 

“Get undressed… I will be back.”

Your throat burned so you only offered him a squeak in reply, and he disappeared from the room. You hurriedly shucked your clothing off, tossing them haphazardly around the room; your pussy pulsed, wet and wanting, begging for something to fill you up. You squeezed your legs closed, hoping the pressure would alleviate your arousal; it only increased it. You glanced over at his bedroom, looking for any sign of his impending approach. When you saw no signs of his imminent return, you wedged a hand between your legs to rub at your clit.

You spread your legs wider, allowing your other hand access to trace along the entrance to your soaked pussy. A finger dipped inside, though you didn’t dare go any further without Embo. You whined as your hips bucked against your hands.

You didn’t realize that Embo had returned until he was breathing down your neck; you gasped softly as grasped your wrists and pulled them away from your throbbing pussy.

“What do you think you were doing? I did not give you permission.” 

You couldn’t reply before he had bound your sticky hands behind your back; he pressed a hand to your back and directed you to where he wanted you next - his large, panoramic window. He pressed you up against it, so the whole block could see your nudity. You watched as a few voyeurs appeared in the windows of the apartment building across from his.

“You’re so pretty, all exposed like this.” Embo growled in your ear, his length poking into your back. He slowly rutted against the curve of your back, taking pleasure in the sensation of his rough cock on your soft back. “Would you like me inside of you? Hm?”

“Yes.” You croaked, your heart pounding against your ribcage. He wrapped a hand around your thigh and hefted it up, allowing him better access to your pussy. He guided the head of his cock along the split of your folds, dipping inside briefly, teasingly; you whined and wriggled your pelvis, trying to trick him into going deeper. He didn’t.

“You need to beg me.”

“Oh Embo please… god please… fuck me. Fuck me! I’ll be a good girl! I will!” You pleaded, sharp pangs of arousal coursing through your pussy; the contrast of the icy window and his heat was making your head spin, but there was little you could do to ease the agony. “Please… please…”

“Good girl.” Embo purred as he eased himself inside; you stretched around him, painlessly, as he sank deeper and deeper into you. Soon, he was engulfed to the hilt of his impressive cock, and you were on your tip-toes. He gasped softly against your shoulder, taking a moment to appreciate how good you felt around him. “You are so wet.” 

The way his voice softened and cracked with desire made your legs weak; the one holding you up nearly gave out, but he moved to better support you. He pressed a delicate kiss to your shoulder, before sharply entering you again. The breath left your lungs with a hiss, and you were left with your mouth gaped open.

Embo drove into you again, and again, harder and faster with each thrust; the slick sounds of your pussy filled the air, but you could hardly hear it over his possessive growls. He was not usually so vocal, and something about this sound made the heat in your belly burn hotter.

“I’m - I’m gonna cum.” You whined.

“Not until I give permission. You are my toy… You do as I desire.” He growled, giving you ample time to opt out with your safe-word. You didn’t want to. You wanted him to control you. You wanted to be treated like a pretty little cum dump… When you didn’t resist, he pounded into you with a furious pace, and though you felt your orgasm building, you resisted. It wasn’t easy… especially when he shot his searing hot cum deep within you. It kept coming and coming as he shuddered against you; you closed your eyes, basking in the sensation as he pressed reverent kisses to your shoulder and neck.

He pulled out finally, and eased you down to the ground; your legs wobbled beneath you, but you couldn’t complain.

“Goddess…” Embo panted as he moved away to gather his wits; though he could orgasm more than once, it took a moment for him to be able to get hard again. He moved to sit in his chair, and patted his lap. “Come.”

You did as he commanded, sitting down atop his lap; he leaned you back, before rolling you over so you were stomach down on his legs. One hand stroked your side, while the other parted your legs to access your pussy. Two of his fingers dipped inside, and then retracted; you whined, wanting something, anything, inside you… but he ignored you. He brought his fingers to your lips. 

“Lick them clean.” 

And so you did, your tongue flicking over the length of his calloused fingers, tasting the divine combination of his seed and your slick; he slipped his fingers into your mouth, and you suckled on them as his other hand moved to cup your asscheek. He gave the supple flesh a squeeze, and then brought his hand down hard. You squeaked and lurched forward, surprised by this action.

He hit your ass again, this time on the other cheek; though he wasn’t gentle at all, there was not enough force behind his hand to bruise or maim. He pulled his fingers from your mouth, and gently stroked your cheek.

“Are you good, my princess?” You nodded at this, and he leaned down. “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours.”

“Yes, Embo.” You moaned softly. “Please… more....”

Embo obliged your request, his hand sneaking back down to your pussy so he could slip his fingers back inside while his other hand stroked your asscheek. He retracted his fingers and allowed you to suck them clean once more, and you eagerly did so. He gave you two more hits - one to each asscheek - before he grew hard once more.

“Let us… go to my room now, yes?” He hummed as hefted you up so you could more easily look him in the eyes.

“Please…” 

Embo scooped you up and carried you to his room nearby; you had only a moment to appreciate his impressive strength before he laid you down on your back and spread your legs open. He leaned down to press a small kiss to your lips, before grasping his cock in his hands and easing it back into your slick pussy. There was no stretch, not like the first time, but you still felt so achingly full with him inside. 

He gripped your forearms, leaning over you almost teasingly - he was so close, and yet, so far. He drove into you with deep, purposeful thrusts; you rocked your hips in tandem, the fire in your belly burning hotter by the moment. 

“Mmm you’re a good girl.” He praised as he released your arms to instead grip your hips; his grip was bruising, but you were fine with it. It only fanned the flames of your arousal - and soon, it would engulf you.

“Embo… I’m… I’m going to cum.” You whined, looking up at him. He shook his head, a small yet devious smile on his face.

“No… not yet.”

“Please… please…” You cried as he changed his pace, bringing you back from the brink of orgasm. You cried out, frustrated, as he slowly sunk in and eased out.

“My toy cums when I say she does.” Embo purred as he leaned down to press a kiss to your neck. “I will use you, as you requested, until I am satiated. Then, you may find your release. Understand?”

“Y-yes.” You whimpered as he again picked up his pace; your hands gripped his sheets tightly, as you tried to center yourself. Your clit ached for touch, but you resisted; one stroke would surely send you over the edge, and you weren’t about to disappoint him. You trusted that he truly did have your best interests in mind… besides, there was something so rewarding about being a good girl for him…

His pace grew erratic, and you braced for his eruption; his singeing cum burst into you, and continued to come. He pulled out, mid-orgasm, and finished on your stomach, before slumping. His chest heaved as he panted for breath, and you knew that he was finished, at least for a little while. He lifted his head, a satisfied smile on his face.

“My perfect toy.” Embo cooed as he laid down beside you; his hand slid down your form, worshipful. “You were a good girl… let us get you to cum, yes?”

“Please…” You whimpered as his hand slowly slid down your stomach toward your pussy; he kissed your neck, muttering praises and endearments as his large, calloused finger gently rubbed your swollen clit. Every nerve in you was set ablaze as he slowly circled it; you grasped his hand with yours, wordlessly telling him you needed more, faster. He obliged, and you could feel his smile against your neck.

Your toes curled and your back arched as you smashed your pelvis against his hand, desperate and close to climax. Your legs began to shake, and the rest of your body soon followed suit. Your desperate whimpers quickly rose in volume and pitch, and before you knew it, you were yelling. And then… the tension snapped, and your vision went white as you reached your orgasm. 

Embo gingerly rubbed your clit through it, making sure you got your pleasure; when the intensity of orgasm wore off, you opened your eyes to find yourself in his arms. He ran a large hand through your hair, humming contentedly.

“Was that everything you desired, my dear one?”

“Yes… and more.” You smiled softly as you snuggled close. He engulfed you in his arms, and held you close as you both got the rest you so desperately deserved.


End file.
